


What Would Happen if We Kissed

by torigates



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael’s drunk. And angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Happen if We Kissed

Veronica paused with her hand raised to knock on Michael’s door when she heard a loud crash, quickly followed by an equally loud “Fuck!”

Veronica paused for another moment before hesitantly knocking on the door. “Michael?” she called.

She heard more mumbling and banging before the door finally swung open.

“Veronica?” he asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Michael,” she gasped. “You look horrible. What’s wrong?”

He snorted. “It’s nice to see you too, Vee. You still haven’t answered my question, _what are you doing here_?”

“Lincoln called me –” Michael scoffed again, “He’s worried, Michael, and so am I,” she replied.

“Oh, he’s _worried_ , is he? That’s great. That’s just _great_.”

The last two words shifted a mocking tone to anger, and Veronica took an involuntary step backwards. “Michael,” she pleaded.

“What?” he asked, and turned his intense gaze on her. “Did he ask you to come here?”

“Michael–”

“ _Did he ask you to come here_?” He shouted.

“Michael,” she paused to look around his small apartment, and spotted the bottle of tequila. The two-thirds empty bottle of tequila. She looks him squarely in the eye and asks, “How much have you had to drink tonight, Michael?”

“How much have I… God, Vee. Is that what you came here to ask me? How much I’ve had to _drink_?”

“No, Michael.” She snaped, suddenly annoyed, no, suddenly furious. “I came here to find out why Lincoln called me pissed drunk, and asked me to check on you. I came here to find out what happened. I _came_ here to see if you were alright.”

“You came here for him,” he muttered turning back towards the couch and tequila.

“Why don’t you say that to my face, Michael?” Veronica snapped back.

Michael turned around suddenly and took quick strides towards her. Veronica had no other choice but to back up or be knocked over.

“Michael, what–?”

“You. Came. Here. For. Him.” He punctuated every word with another step, until Veronica found herself backed up against the door with Michael’s arms on either side of her head. “At least respect me enough to admit it, Vee.”

“I came here for you, Michael,” Veronica said, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Lincoln told me you two had a fight,” Michael barked out a laugh, “And he was worried,” she paused. “I was worried.”

As Michael leaned towards her, Veronica realised her mistake, and quickly turned her head to the side. Michael groaned and put his head on the door instead.

“Vee,” Michael said after a moment, “What are you doing here?”

“I told you, Michael I–”

“No. I mean, don’t you know what you do to me? Why did you come here?”

“I came here because I’m you’re friend, Michael.”

He scoffed. “I am so _sick_ of being your friend!”

“I’m sorry my friendship is such a burden to you, Michael,” Veronica said, finally pushing Michael out of her space. “I guess next time I’ll know not to bother when your brother calls me up begging me to check on you.”

“You know that’s not what I meant, Vee.”

“I really don’t care what you meant, Michael,” she shot back. “At least Lincoln–”

“Oh please, Veronica, that is such bullshit and you know it! Lincoln isn’t your _friend_. All he ever did was jerk you around.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Oh that’s right. I forgot. It’s _complicated_ ,” he said, once more adopting the mocking tone.

“Michael!” Veronica gasped.

“You tell me, Veronica, how ‘complicated’ it is when he has a _child_ with another woman. When he has never, _ever_ managed to be there for you when you needed him.”

“Michael, you’re drunk. You don’t mean it.”

“All I know is that every time he hurts you, you come to me.”

“As a _friend_ , Michael. I thought you understood–”

All of a sudden Veronica found herself pressed up against the door once again, staring directly into Michael’s intense gaze.

“I think I’ve understood things long enough, don’t you?” He asked.

Veronica opened her mouth to reply, but before she could Michael had lowered his head and pressed their mouths together.

After a moment Veronica gently pushed Michael away, but the damage was done. The kiss had gone on long enough that Veronica knew neither of them could claim it was one sided.

Michael looked at her, and his gaze was so intense that Veronica was sure she wouldn’t have felt any more vulnerable if she was naked. “Get out,” he said quietly.

“What?”

“I said, ‘get out’,” he replied more forcefully.

“Michael–”

“Veronica, if you know what’s good for you, you will leave my apartment right now.” His voice was clipped, angry.

Veronica stared at him for another moment. “Good night, Michael,” she replied, heading towards the door.

He turned his back and headed back towards the couch. As Veronica shut the door, she heard the sound of shattering glass.  



End file.
